Pink Guy
Pink Guy (real name; Freygarður Geirtryggur Þjóðleifur LúthersdóttirFrancis of the Filth chapter 4, by George Miller, 2017) is a Lycra entity living in Filthy Frank's universe. He is one of the three first-created Lycra, (the others being Red Dick and Chin-Chin). He serves as the deuteragonist of the show. He also appears in the book Francis of the Filth. Pink Guy is an amazing musician touching on many genres. From the hip-hop beats of songs like “Pink Guy Cooks Ramen And Raps” and “Rice Balls,” to country tunes such as “White is Right,” to happy ukelele songs like “Anal Beads” and “Help.” Pink Guy's fate is unknown, as TVFilthyFrank ended on an inconclusive note, him being last seen preparing for battle while Frank promoted his bible-like novel, Francis of the Filth. Biography Pink Guy entered Frank's life when Frank's original dimension in Okinawa disappeared, as Frank was in the realm of the darkness, Pink Guy appeared before him as a messenger of an unknown entity and tells him all about the Peace Lords and Chin-Chin, This was revealed in the book, Francis of the Filth, Pink Guy could not escape that realm, for he cannot generate chromosomes in that realm, Frank makes Pink Guy come with him, Frank went to the coordinates Pink Guy gave and went to a realm where they were safe for a time. In his time in the Grasslands Realm, he put out an album of his amazingly retarded songs, compiled into Pink Season. Real Name Main Article: Chin-Chin (See Theory 2) His real name, Freygarður Geirtryggur Þjóðleifur Lúthersdóttir, sounds and looks like complete gibberish. It is unknown why and where he got this name from, but there is a theory that he got this name from The Joten, in which they are believed to be his biological parents, as this same theory suggests that Pink Guy, Chin-Chin and Red Dick are all three brothers, as they are the first three lycras to be created in the Omniverse. It is believed that the text used to write his name is actually written in either the native Joten language or the native Lycra language, in which these are both inexistant to humans. It seems like these two languages are slowly disappearing, as the Lycra diaspora is getting bigger and bigger over time, suggesting that there is little to no lycras who actually know how to speak the language. This would mean that Pink Guy himself doesn't even know his real name, meaning that he's more familiar with the name Pink Guy. Speech Although spouting gibberish and having a speech problem, Pink Guy has astonishing skill at rapeing. However, while he may be busting a hot chicks, to others, like Filthy Frank, he still appers as if he is just letting out strange gurgled sounds and appears to be doing random things such as swinging a stick around or hitting things together. Pink Guy seemingly possesses the ability to speak Japanese and English, however in all occasions, speaking English appears to require great effort for him and often is only done under extreme emotional stress or confidence. Pink Guy's typical incoherent outbursts can, however, occasionally be understood by others, like Filthy Frank or his nemesis/former lesbian relationship Green Cunt. In one of his tracks from his album, FF and the Crew, Pink Guy is introduced by Frank. Instead of 'rapping', Pink instead leads with a long Japanese intro. It is slurred, garbled, and has references to English-coined terms (Down Syndrome) with no Japanese equivalence. Pink Guy seemingly has a seizure with Filthy Frank trying to comfort him. After this seizure, he transitions into his usual 'rapping' persona, and even uses a wail that Red Dick] is known to perform, which sound like a sharp "AHHHHHH!". This hints at how to others, Pink Guy speaks insanely and incoherently, but in his own mind, he has perfect speech: this is also demonstrated in many other segments of The Filthy Frank Show. In the book, Francis of The Filth, when he first meets with Frank in the dark realm, He is said to have a beautiful voice in that realm. Abilities and Powers Although he has cancer, depression, pussy addiction, erectile disfunction, chronic masturbation disorder, is completely autistic, has down syndrome, and retarded with down syndrome, Pink Guy possess some special abilities. He is a great break dancer, as shown in his "WELCOME TO JAPAN" video. He has shown some skill in combat and he is able to summon Saint Nicholas when in need to defeat his opponents as we learned in the Christmas special. He also seems to be able to travel across realms with his pink stealth. He is also a very skilled with firearms as seen in Hitler's Evil Son as he was able to fight Nazi Cunt alongside Derek while in his time drifting car Pink Stealth. Pink guy also possesses the ability to puke out eggs as seen at the end of "PINK GUY COOKS FRIED RICE AND RAPS", along with puking out canned beans as seen in "THE ALMIGHTY PINK GUY", where he pukes some on Frank's face, similar to Dade's power to puke chocolate. Pink Guy can also fire a pink laser from his ass, as seen in the battle against Evil Dade. Other Information Pink Guy has pink dermis Lycra covering the majority of his body, and his genitals appear to consist of a rubber banana as seen in "Filthy Compilation" and "PEOPLE I HATE". He also seems to have a speech problem and speaks in claptrap, however, he manages to communicate with Red Dick fine as seen in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?". Pink Guy has little to no fear of what those around him think of him, as displayed by his frequent humiliating activities performed in Japan and elsewhere. It's also notable that Pink Guy is often seen with Red Dick, and it is implied they are best friends within the Filthy Frank universe. Pink Guy also seems to have a love for (and a possible obsession for) pusi. That being said, he is known to have touched a willy in high school once, but he swears it was just a little mistake. He is probably Satanist Just Ask Filthy Frank #3 (ABORTIONS & GINGERS). He probably can give birth as we can see in Just Ask Filthy Frank #2. He likes to dance in free time. It is speculated that Pink Guy may have become stricken with depression as The Real Frank is jumping from dimension to dimension running from the peace^lords with the rest of his friends, because of this Isolation Pink Guy wonders if the Real Frank even cares about Pink Guy anymore. So he only has Fake Frank to comfort him. (See FRIED NOODLES). Pink Guy possesses one of the only two time-drifting vehicles in existence, called Pink Stealth, the other being the Nazi Time Travel Vehicle. It is featured on the cover of his Pink Season album. It is theorized that Pink Guy was prophesied to become the most powerful being in the omniverse and destroy it, shown in Pink Season: The Prophecy. In realizing his destiny, he found, that he loved the world and did not want to destroy it, in the fear of his destiny he committed suicide. After killing himself he was transported to hell, where he is forced to fight the demons within himself. After defeating his inner demons he sings a remix of STFU in an act of defiance to his prophecy and possible influence from Chin-Chin, telling his destiny to shut the fuck up. He is later shown aggressively eating dumplings showing his future career, activities, and future with Filthy Frank]. However, this is all just speculation, and is probably not true or never mentioned again in later lore videos. Major Battles * Pink Guy vs. Orange (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Soap Bottle (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Prometheus (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Salamander Man, Lemon, and Lil B vs. Mr. Magic Man (Outcome: Won with the help of Lil B) * Pink Guy vs. Lemon (Outcome: Won) * Filthy Frank and Pink Guy vs. Almond Titties and Steve Buscemi (Outcome: Interrupted) * Filthy Frank and Pink Guy vs. Winnie the Pooh and Banana (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank, Pink Guy and Salamander Man vs. PolitikZ (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Green Cunt (Outcome: Saved by Salamander Man) * Pink Guy and St. Nicholas vs. The Tap Brothers (Outcome: Won with the help of St. Nicholas) * Chin Chin, Tap Brother, Fake Frank, and Unknown Red Teletubby Entity vs. Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Roast Lord and E.T. (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy and Derek vs. Nazi Cunt (Outcome: Won with the help of Derek) * Pink Guy, Filthy Frank, Speed Lord and Dade vs. Evil Dade (Outcome: Won due to Dade) * Pink Guy vs. Chin-Chin (Outcome: Saved by Captain Falcon) * Pink Guy and bodyguards vs. Captain Falcon (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy, Filthy Frank and Yadaran vs. Chin-Chin (Outcome: Won due to Chin-Chin's banishment) * Pink Guy vs.Lil Toenail (Outcome: unknown) Quotes * "Ey b0ss" * "Cen sumbodee gibe da pusi pls?" * "Ey b0ss I have a cancer" * "I HABE CANCER b0ss!!!" * "Can I habe pizza pls" * "CEN I HABE PUSI PLS" * "HAMBURGER PLS" * "Can I have a cancer pls" * "What's for breakfast, Dade?" * "gibe de pusi b0ss" *”We need to stop the war in Syria” * "habe u seen alien" * "habe u seen a alien pls" * "Cen I have a soap pls" * "Ey b0ss fuck you man" * "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" * "I know you luh that shit man." * "You vape? What flavor man?" * "Eh that's kinda gay" * "¡Ahhh Español!" * "¡Si señor! ¡Si señor!" * "Eh that's still kinda gay" * "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?" * "Mamma mia" * "Cheers" * "You are a hypocrite." * Is that nigga safe? Gallery Ey b0ss.gif Eyb0ssIHabeCancer.gif|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ierCLIodtkQ Pink Guy.gif ZrrJwq.gif|Pink Guy in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS"|link=http://youtu.be/zKnE98Wk2lM?t=41s What's For Breakfast, Dad.gif|What's for breakfast, Dade?|link=http://youtu.be/2dbR2JZmlWo?t=2m23s hamburgerpls.gif @papafranku - Pink Guy (Dec 5, 2014).jpg Ayylmao.jpg @papafranku - Pink Guy, Human Ramen (Feb 3, 2015).jpg|Human Ramen @papafranku - Pink Guy and Jackie Chan (Dec 5, 2014).jpg|Pink Guy and Jackie Chan(Dec 5, 2014) Pink Guy - JonTron Goof (December 15th, 2015).png|Goofing JonTron Trivia *Pink Guy is arguably the most easily recognizable of all the Lycra entities. *Pink Guy has died twice before (though not canon) in "420 BLAZE IT" IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101), and in TERIYAKI GOD. *Pink Guy only has two chromosomes. *Pink Guy shows implied political activism, displayed in his many freestyle and rap lyrics.﻿ *Pink Guy will sometimes wear timbs or other footwear when he is breakdancing in the streets or traversing realms. *Pink Guy has gone into various public spaces and played pranks such as blocking the streets while break dancing, going into an opening elevator only to dry hump the people inside, or even staying inside the elevator, waiting for people and acting strangely to mess with them. *Pink Guy has been known to do song covers but seems to have trouble memorizing the lyrics and gets frustrated when he doesn't get them right. *Pink Guy once fused with Creepy Dude (who was revealed to be Chin-Chin in disguise) in his 'Call Me Maybe' cover. *Pink Guy is known for popularizing the term b0ss, which has become a forced meme. * It's possible that Pink Guy sees Frank as a father figure, as he has called Frank Dad multiple times. (Or maybe he’s just into that kinky shit idk.) Frank has also noted that Pink Guy is "just a kid" and has called him son before. * Pink Guy's pronunciation of the word "have" resembles the German cognate for the word "habe" * Pink Guy appears to have contracted cancer at some point during his life, as evidenced in the video "CAN I HABE PIZZA PLS". * Pink Guy shows a particular fondness for pizza and hamburgers. * Pink Guy has apparently been in multiple relationships, though many have ended in his partner leaving him, for unknown reasons. *Pink Guy is in love with Captain Falcon. * His first named appearance was as "Mr. Pink" as seen in this video. * Pink Guy has appeared at the end of Jontron´s "The Skateboard Kid" video, showing his drums skills. * Pink Guy is called "Pink Mensch" in German, as seen in HITLER'S EVIL SON. * In earlier stages, Pink Guy did speak fluent English, as seen in "GANGNAM STYLE - PINK GUY". He screamed: "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW DAD???? THEY LOVED YOU!!!!!! FUCK YOU DAD!!!!" ** Pink Guy even called Red Ranger "Dad", as he subdues him, as a fact that Red Ranger himself was even slapping him or putting his ass on his dick. * In "EATING POISONOUS MUSHROOMS", Pink Guy was able to stand the effects of magic mushrooms, while Frank got himself into a coma. * Pink Guy apparently owns a private airfield, which was formerly owned by Fake Frank, but its location is disputed between Realm 90, Realm 000 and Realm 692.8000. * Pink Guy once attempted to cook a living cat in "ASIAN PIZZA", but the cat jumped out of the oven before he could close the door. * Pink Guy is believed to be bisexual, as he is/was in a relationship with Captain Falcon, although still constantly wants pusi. * Pink Guy is able to speak Spanish, as seen in "FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)". ** It is unknown why this is his first appearance of himself speaking Spanish, but it is possible that this is because of the fact that Frank himself admitted hating Spanish, as seen in "I HATE SPANISH". *Pink Guy once masturbated in front of Frank while Frank was ranting about people he hates. References Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Puking Characters Category:Time Police Members Category:Results of a disease Category:Hakujin